A Year of Celebrations
by TK Styles
Summary: Ron and Bonnie celebrating a year of holidays together. My first Kim Possible fic so reviews, comments, or constructive criticism is welcomed. Enjoy. Peace.
1. Ringing in the New Year

Disclaimer: I only own the idea.

A/N: This is Ron/Bonnie fic set at least 5 years after Ron and the gang has graduated high school. This is also my first Kim Possible fic so let me know how I've done. Hope you enjoy. Peace.

**Ringing in the New Year**

"Am I ever glad to be home," I murmured wearily as I finally made to my street. It was New Year's Eve but just barely as it was 11:45 pm.

'Cutting it close but at least I made it before the New Year," I thought remembering my promise to Bonnie. 'Not sure how long I'll be able to stay awake but at least I'll be able to give her the first kiss of the New Year.'

I'd just gotten off from a grueling day of work, days like this made me wonder why in the entire world I got into the restaurant business. It wasn't something I ever thought I'd go into, being I was one more about eating food than making it, but I found I had a knack for it.

It all started with a special dinner I made for Kim's family and mine a couple years back for a get-together our families were having. Everybody loved it and I began experimenting with different recipes and from there it just snowballed. Now I own a nice sized restaurant in the Upperton Mall right across from Bueno Nacho. It works out well as they were still paying me for my naco idea so we send each other some of our customers and even sell a few of each others items. The royalties from the naco was how I paid for my restaurant in the first place.

Things usually go fairly smoothly as I cook along with the help of Bonnie and a few other chefs I hired; also Monique, Josh (who incidentally did the decorating of the place, he made some beautiful murals and other paintings for me), and Kim, whenever she has time, and a few others take care of waiting tables. Today though was hectic as one of the chefs called in sick and I had given Bonnie the day off. I began to blush thinking about just how my Bon-Bon "talked" me into giving her the day off. It's not like she even had to work if she didn't want to, she was part owner as my wife as well as coming from a wealthy family, but I've come to find she enjoys the fine art of cooking. Anyway, so we were short handed and then near closing time one of our big mixers exploded splattering cookie dough everywhere, so I had to stay and clean that up before I could leave as I'd already sent everyone else home. I had to work fast before the dough could dry or attract ants; it didn't help any that I had promised Bonnie that I'd be home in time to celebrate with her.

I shook off those thoughts as I entered our two story town house and wearily leaned against the door after I closed it. I just soaked in the warmth and smell of home for awhile before the lack of flashing Christmas lights from the Christmas tree forced my eyes back open. I could see that the tree had been taken down since this morning. I smiled, 'So, Bon-Bon's been busy today.' If I weren't so tired I'd go get something quick to snack on. At the moment though the only thing I wanted to do was go to bed. I began unbuttoning my shirt as I trudged up the stairs to the bedroom.

Bonnie and I had been married six months, I proposed to her on Valentine's Day and we were married in June on the two year anniversary of our first official date. I smiled as I remembered us running into each other again two and a half years after we graduated high school. Literally, we ran into each other as we were rushing to different classes at the Upperton Cooking Academy. We struck up a quick conversation, before continuing on to our classes. We met later on for some snackage and enjoyed each others company so much that we decided to take things slowly and see how they went. Now here we were, this was going to be our third New Year's together as a couple and our first as husband and wife; I couldn't wait to celebrate earlier today, as Christmas as been loads of fun.

'That was one Christmas gift I didn't mind unwrapping!' I thought with a chuckle remembering how Bonnie had surprised me by dressing up in a sexy Mrs. Claus suit.

But right now I was just so drained from the holiday rush. I entered our bedroom and closed the door softly, before turning back toward the bed.

"Whoa. . ." were the only words I could whisper as my mouth gaped open and my eyes bugged out at the sight that greeted me.

Bonnie laid stretched back on our bed, with one knee up and her body in a sultry pose. She wore a short, navy blue, see-thru silk teddy that had a large silver bow at the center of her chest. Also tied around each wrist and ankle and at her neck were silver bows too. Her hair was brushed to a fine sheen and seemed to sparkle. Her lips were raised in a tempting smirk as her eyes seemed to burn with sinful promises. Needless to say sleep was now the last thing on my mind. She was this delectable piece of chocolate that I just wanted to devour slowly and enjoy every delicious bite.

"Hello, Ron," she purred as she smoothed her hands down her body, "Do you like?"

Not trusting my voice, I could only nod as I followed her hands before she spoke again drawing my eyes back to her face.

"Good," she said throatily as she shifted position onto her hands and knees, crawled to the edge of the bed, and then pounced upon me.

Before I knew what had happened I was on the floor and straddled with my hands above my head. She then captured my lips in a long and steamy kiss that seemed to stretch on and on. I was panting for breath when she finally came back up for air.

"I suppose you missed me," I said gazing into her eyes, my own glazed and now smoldering with desire.

"What was your first clue?" she asked with a naughty grin as she rose off me and offered a hand to help me up. She then slid my unbuttoned shirt off my shoulders and gave me another kiss, a soft one this time, before leading me to our bed, "I think it's time we rang in the New Year right Ron darling."

"Booyah!" I exclaimed before being pushed onto the bed with a chuckle.


	2. Deserving St Valentine

Disclaimer: I only own the idea.

Author's Notes: Well, I had originally thought of making this a series showing Ron and Bonnie in a year of holidays but got blocked on an idea for Valentine's. I just recently got an idea, so everyone who wanted this continued you got your wish. Hopefully the next chapter won't take as long. Thanks for all the good reviews and an extra thanks to **campy**; your review gave me an idea for a title for this series. Enjoy. Peace.

**Deserving St. Valentine**

You know, I've often wondered what I've done to deserve him. There's only a few hours left of this Valentine's Day and Ron still hadn't finished pampering me. The day started with me waking to Ron serving me breakfast in bed with all my favorite foods. Afterwards he had drawn me a nice bath that we ended up sharing. Now that was a fun way to get the blood pumping in the morning. After we'd finished cleaning up we went for a long walk around a nearby park and ate a picnic lunch when we rested. Later, we went to a movie I'd been wanting to see and then it was time for what has become one of our yearly rituals: eating Valentine's Dinner at our restaurant. That started the first Valentine's we had after opening our restaurant we were both working that year as the place was still new and finally our friends forced us out of the kitchen at dinner time and served us as their gift to us. Needless to say the next year we let them do it with out being forced and it's continued on. And now in the last few hours of the holiday he's giving me a massage. Ron has always been good at massages, when we were on the cheerleading squad he used to give out great shoulder massages after competitions and hard practices. When we started going out I found out he was great at full body massages as well and he's only gotten better over the years. Oh, the things he can do with his hands should be a crime, sin, or both!

"Bonnie you ok? I'm not hurting you, am I?" Ron asked with a little concern.

Crap, I must have tensed up, thinking of past massages. "Hardly, Ron dear, your hands are just so good sometimes," I cooed wanting to reassure him. It must have satisfied him as his hands began working their magic again.

As I said at the beginning, sometimes I wonder what I've done to deserve him, but I'm too selfish, possessive and in love with him to set him free to find someone more deserving of him. All throughout school I was horrible to him and I won't apologize for it. Don't get me wrong it's not because I don't feel bad about it, I just know saying 'I'm sorry' won't do any good. The only things I can change are the here and now and leave the past in the past.

I was a bitch when we were growing up, more than that I was the Head Bitch. I wasn't always happy in the role, but it was the path I chose. I'm not proud of a few things I did and I made more than a few mistakes, but even with the pressure of having to live up to my older sisters I can gladly say, for the most part, I did things my way. That one point was something me and Ron shared, and was even one of the few things I envied about him.

"Oh God!" I moaned as he massaged a sensitive area, losing my train of thought briefly. Just when I thought he had found all my pleasure spots, he's gone and found another. He keeps doing that and I'm not going to be able to let him finish.

Anyway, I said envied because Ron for most all his life did things his way without restriction or care for what others thought. I, on the other hand, while doing things my way have had to stick to a certain expected image. Still, even though I had to keep to a certain image, I did travel the journey for that image my way. I didn't listen to gossip, I made it. I didn't follow trends, I was a trendsetter. Ironically, though, it was this common ground we shared that kept me from going out with Ron during high school.

In order to explain that, one first needed to know a secret: I've always had . . . not a crush but more an admiration for Ron. If not for his status I wouldn't have minded going out with him. That really shouldn't be surprising to anyone, just about anytime his status rose I was one of the first ones by his side. The only problem came in the fact that because of my respect for him when things fell through and he went back to being a 'loser,' I had to unceremoniously drop Ron instead of helping him stay popular.

That may have sounded a bit arrogant of me, but the truth is that if I wanted I could have made Ron stay popular. One of the major points Kim and I differed on was the fact that she's not much of a people person and I am. Kim led by example and let others follow her; I, on the other hand, manipulate as a sculptor would clay. I know how to talk to people and convince them to do things my way.

Anyway, I don't deserve him and I'll probably never feel like I do, no matter how long we stay married. That doesn't mean, however, as I smirked naughtily, that when he's done with my massage that I'm not going to show him just how much I'm glad to have him.

Author's Notes: This was my first time at trying to write from a female's pov so, please tell me how I did and/or how to improve. Overall I don't think I did too badly, but I've got this nagging feeling that in comparison to the first chapter something's missing or is off. I might end up coming back and editing this again.


End file.
